


Kaleidoscope

by PsykoRedHead16



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Alternative Universe - Cyborg 2D, Body Horror, Cyborg!Stuart Pot, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Giant/tiny kink, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death, One-Shots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance, Swearing, zombie!Stuart Pot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsykoRedHead16/pseuds/PsykoRedHead16
Summary: Compilation of one-shots. Ranging from sexy to general. Will update from time to time with new one-shots.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, Stuart "2D" Pot/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 37
Kudos: 83





	1. You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who wonderfully submitted prompts for writing. There will occasionally be AU content or other pairings aside from 2Doc, but I will warn of that at the start. Some chapters will be incredibly short and others long.
> 
> Ch1: 2Stu (Stuart x 2D)

Stuart sat next to his counterpart, sinking into the old couch a little. An arm wound its way around his shoulders a mere moment after and his body was tugged into the other's. Unintentionally Stuart used his hand against the other man's thigh to have leverage when pulled close. 

"Strange seeing me being so shy," his own voice, though slightly more confident, said with a leer. "I have a more comfortable spot up here y'know. Come get cosy." 

His older self patted at the untouched thigh with a wink and Stuart felt a flush rise to his cheeks. The arm about his shoulders squeezed and with the prompting, Stuart practically crawled his way onto the other's thighs. Settling he gave his elder version a wry smile. 

"There, look lovely up there don't you? Of course you do, you're me after all." 

Stuart's smile got softer, more shy as he ducked his head, blue bangs draping into his face. "Shut up, you're insufferable..."

"That makes two of us," 2D mumbled fondly. He cupped Stuart's jaw and tilted the man's face up to stare into dark eyes. "Give us a kiss then."


	2. Curl of Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond the Sea (My Pirate AU)
> 
> An intimate first time between Murdoc and Stuart while they survived on an island after escaping Murdoc's brother's ship. Stuart has suffered previous assault for reference to his behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit sexual content and slight allusions to past sexual abuse.

The only sounds beyond their breathing is the soft roll of the waves crashing up onto the shore outside. It was a cool night, yet within the confines of their hut it felt nearly unbearable. 

The makeshift bed creaked under the movement of their bodies. Murdoc cupped Stuart's face one handed, their lips pressing hotly, insistently against one another. It had been a long while since they had the time and energy to enjoy a languid snog together. It had started slow, tenuous, and grew more heated until their bodies were pressed close. Stuart gasped gently when his body was eased back into the cushion of their bed. At the back of his mind a swirl of mild anxiety tickled his senses. It was dark and he couldn't see and there were hands--

"Stu, love, it's okay," Murdoc murmured against his cheek, kissing softly to his jaw. "You're here with me. You're safe." 

It's all he needed to be reminded the hands weren't someone else. Stuart relaxed more and keened into the kisses with renewed vigor. Chapped lips fell over his once more and he groaned appreciatively when teeth nipped his bottom lip. There was a stirring in his loins that only grew until his body was sweaty. The more they kissed the more he craved something else, something different other than kissing. He couldn't quite place what he wanted until he felt Murdoc trail a hand down his chest without haste. The burn of arousal expanded until his dick throbbed painfully between his legs. He whimpered when finally the hot palm found its way down, cupping him through his clothes and feeling him. 

Again Murdoc whispered, closer to his ear this time, "is this alright? Should I stop?" 

He thanked the shroud of night for hiding the embarrassment painting his cheeks. He barely gasped out a weak, "no, keep going." 

An almost overwhelming wave of pleasure swam over him, radiating from his crotch when Murdoc began pumping and fondling him more eagerly. His raspy whines were audible, even to his own ears and yet he felt no shame. Nobody was with them on the island, he could be as loud as humanly possible.

If anything the urge to have more was swarming his mind. A confidence he didn't know he had burst and he found his lips moving before he knew it. 

"More, I want something more." 

Murdoc stilled his hand and near instantly dread filled the momentary pleasure he felt. Maybe he had said too much? 

"Y'sure love? Don't want to overdo it,"Murdoc questioned as he left small endearing pecks to his temple and forehead. "I can do something else, you'd like it, but it might be a lot?" 

Swallowing down the small amount of fear he felt, Stuart cleared his throat to comment. "Yes, I, uh... I'll say if it's too much. Promise."

The hand left his concealed erection and unintentionally he let slip a small huff of disappointment. Murdoc gave a gruff chuckle and leaned away from his body. There was some shuffling before Stuart felt fingers curling into the waistband of his bottoms. Although his heart began to pound, as his anxiety rushed up in him yet again, Stuart lifted his hips to allow Murdoc to remove the article. Once gone a tiny shiver ran up his thighs and instinctively Stuart closed them nervously. 

"It's alright, no need to be shy Stu. Just you n' me here." 

Chewing at his bottom lip he eased his legs apart once more. The sensation of rough palms sliding over his smooth limbs had him jolting. Murdoc paused and gave him a moment to collect himself. Before long he felt calm enough to spread himself for the other man. 

"I've wanted to do this a while now," Murdoc commented. "You've the loveliest legs Stu, even lovelier cock." 

He covered his face despite the darkness and chuckled awkwardly. He could feel the heat rise to his face at the compliment. No matter how sweet the words or how gentle the smoothing motions of Murdoc's hands were, Stuart still felt a tiny well of fear. Fear that one day this man would grow bored and leave, grow ill of Stuart's constant anxieties over intimacy. 

"Come now Stu, outta yer head, focus on now. Right now."

A surprised gasp escaped him at the feel of hot lips pressing wet kisses to his inner thighs. The occasional brush of stubble on a cheek or Murdoc's chin against his sensitive skin did little to dissuade him from the lovely mouth working its way further. Against his wishes his body twitched and squirmed at the feel of teeth at his flesh, nibbling closer to his most intimate place. Part of him wanted to spread his legs further than possible and yet another part wanted to close them in shame. 

"How's that feel?" 

The rumbling voice vibrated his skin and his thigh quivered. All the heat pooled to his crotch in a mere instant, so quick he almost worried he would pass out. 

"'S good, Muds... K-keep going, please." 

Hot breath ghosted over his scrotum and his toes curled. He had never experienced anything like this, it was incredible and so, so dirty. Quite suddenly he let a loud moan slide out and involuntarily jerked his hips. Murdoc hummed from between his legs as he mouthed at his balls and the base of his erection. It was all so much and yet not enough. He could feel the edge creeping closer the more Murdoc ran his mouth over his dick. 

"Don't go over yet lovely, I have one more thing for you to enjoy," Murdoc spoke against his cock, lips moving as he talked. His erection twitched and a light dribble of pre-cum began coating his tip. 

"O-oh... More?"

"Mhm." 

It felt as though his dick were encased in molten iron suddenly. His brain short circuited and no words formed as he rutted up into the sensation, groaning loudly. He barely felt the twirl of a tongue at his weeping tip before everything was cresting too fast, crashing violently over the edge. He gasped and gasped as his hips worked on their own, chasing the intense feeling. 

Rather abruptly, though he almost didn't notice, Murdoc pulled away with a cough. The man choked a moment as he struggled to find his breath. Stuart lay there panting, his chest heaving as he came back to himself, momentarily lost.

"Good then?" Murdoc asked, coming to lay beside Stuart. 

"Good... Yeah." 

A laugh erupted from Murdoc and his chest felt warm, light, as though he was floating. 

"Glad my mouth is good for something then."

Stuart let a giggle bubble up and escape as he rolled onto his side to hide his face against Murdoc's shoulder. It was a pointless thing to do, but it helped him feel less embarrassed. A palm petted his hair and combed it from his face.

"You doing alright then?"

"Yeah," he mumbled in a daze. His body felt heavenly. He wondered why he hadn't thought to try something so lewd sooner, the outcome was fantastic. "We'll have to try it again... And again."

"You're welcome to give it a shot if you want. got me pretty fired up."

Pulling away, Stuart blinked as though to clear his vision. He could faintly make out the shape of Murdoc lying next to him.

"I use my mouth, er, down there on you? That's what you mean right?"

The thought of performing a similar act on Murdoc brought up a swirl of nervous butterflies. There was no way he could do that, he'd never done anything like that. Murdoc would hate it and then Murdoc would leave him. The man would be infinitely more disappointed in his lack of abilities then Stuart thought Murdoc already was. 

A hand cupped his face bringing him from his thoughts. 

"You can use yer hand if that's easier, or not, no need to do it at all. It's okay." 

"No! I mean, no, I would love to do that, but I- I wouldn't be good. I've never done anything like that, I would just disappoint you."

A second hand came up and held his face. Murdoc brought him into an endearing kiss, one that lasted a good couple of seconds. When they parted, Stuart felt the brush of thumbs rubbing his cheeks.

"I don't care if you're good or not, Stu. Hell I don't even care if you would rather not, ever. I just want _you_ , that's enough for me." 

The sudden swell of adoration made him inhale sharply. Stuart fell into the man, kissing him frantically. He let his hands wander over chest and sternum, running down along the soft belly until they halted at Murdoc's waist. It was then their kisses stopped and Stuart gave a tiny nervous laugh.

"I could use my hands instead?" 

An unexpected noise escaped Murdoc, quiet but noticeable. Stuart blinked wildly as he tried to place it only to realize it was a moan, a very pleased moan. He sensed Murdoc moving eagerly as the man shifted back from Stuart and seemingly stripped himself of clothes rapidly. Stuart couldn't remember a time he had ever had such an excited partner, if ever.

"Y'sure Stu?" 

The edge of arousal in Murdoc's voice gave Stuart pause as his spent cock started to stir to life once more. Suddenly his lack of skills meant nothing and Stuart felt a wide smile curling at his lips. The excitement was rubbing off on him.

"I'm very sure." 

The bed rocked as Murdoc positioned himself, laying on his back next to Stuart.

"Uh, take yer time, get a feel for things. Ha," Murdoc snickered. 

Smoothing his hands over bare skin to the jut of Murdoc's hips, Stuart imagined the man as though it were light in the room. He had seen the other nude before, they'd both seen one another in the buff. It came with living in close quarters. He couldn't quite imagine with full detail how the other would look aroused and laid out for him as though he were a meal for consumption. Stuart tickled his finger tips down the dip of Murdoc's thigh and brushed against the man's scrotum. There was a muffled gasp and then Murdoc was spreading his legs even more. 

"Y'sure you could live without this, Muds?" He had no idea where it was coming from, but there was a sudden urge to talk, to be torturous. "Could you live without my touches?"

"If you wanted that, I would. For you." 

Stuart smiled to himself as he rubbed along the inner thigh. Despite his momentary swell of dominance, he hadn't for the life of him any clue what to do now. As he continued to pet skin, but avoid the other's dick, Murdoc noticed.

"Did you want a hand there mate?"

"I know what to do," Stuart mumbled. His cheeks felt unbearably hot when he realized no, he actually didn't. He had barely touched himself as a teen for fear of his mother cutting his hands off, so he knew nothing of what he liked himself.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Stu. Here," Murdoc started. The man grabbed Stuart's hand lightly and helped wrap it around the hot erection Stuart had avoided moments before. "Y'just go slow, stroke up and down."

Although he sounded in control, Murdoc's voice took on a breathier edge when Stuart kept his hand moving. Slow and easy. Murdoc kept his own hand loosely covering Stuart's, working both their hands up and down. Oddly, Stuart felt himself winding up again, more-so over the fact that Murdoc was becoming completely undone over something so simple. 

"Like that, yeah... S'good Stu, feels lovely."

"How lovely?"

He felt the other twitch in his own palm at the question. Unintentionally his hand squeezed a bit more around the cock. Murdoc gave a choked off whine and rolled his hips up against his hand. Something swelled in his chest, it felt like having power. 

"Tell me Murdoc, how lovely?" 

There was a stuttered noise before Murdoc found his voice, "'s perfect Stu. Yer hand feels perfect on me. S'all I ever need."

He felt the wetness of pre-cum forming and so smoothed his thumb over the head. The shudder Murdoc gave had him doing it again and again as his hand sped up incrementally. It felt incredible working the usually stoic man up with so little. 

"Am I doing good Murdoc?" 

"God, yes. Yes, yes yer doing- hm, doing good Stu." 

Very quickly the slow rock of Murdoc's hips got more jerky as the man tensed under him. He felt more than saw as the cock in his palm pulsed, releasing all over his thumb and Murdoc's stomach. The stifled panting was his only indication from the other that it was enjoyable. He carefully pulled his hand back and leaned over Murdoc to kiss the sweaty forehead. It went unsaid, those three little words they seemingly refused to share despite how close they had become. After a short couple minutes they both settled into the wonky little bed and found sleep far easier for once.


	3. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plastic Heart (My PB AU)
> 
> Murdoc has been slaving away on the island, working desperately to give life to his precious cyborg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alcohol abuse and slight sanity slippage

**THE BEACH**

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

  
  


Gusts of salty air whooshed over the fetid beach, pink sand and plastic stirring up in the torrent. He stood quietly against the wind, eyes watering under the battering of salt. He could taste the tang of the ocean water, rotting waste and plastic. Everything burned, his eyes, throat, and skin. Everything was too bright. The pink made him nauseous.

The crinkle of brittle plastic garbage crushed under soft foot falls brought him from reprieve. Turning he caught sight of a person and blue before the specter disappeared completely from vision behind him. He whipped around to catch a look at the man properly, but there was no one. Digging the heel of his palm into his eye he winced. 

Everything hurt. 

Sun was setting and so was his vestiges of sanity. 

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

He wiped his brow for a third time, hunching over the chest plate he was wiring. Working without the comfort of central air conditioning would probably be the death of him. Regardless, he leaned up, holding the chest plate aloft. As if the perspective would show him the answers to why  _ nothing _ seemed to be working. Exhaling loudly he dropped the item with a grunt and shoved away from the workbench. 

He hesitated and then he rose, leaving the room for a stroll. Wandering the empty halls of Plastic Beach never got easier, but he had something to take away from the stark loneliness. He halted outside a room, dimly lit by three small lamps. Heavy wires and tubes littered the floor, leading to a central position in the room. Hooked into a harness was an incomplete body, sans chest plate and anything below the belt. The door lay ajar and he paused to stare at the limp mechanical corpse. With a great sigh he pushed the door further open and strode over, cautious of not tripping. 

“How are we today, hm?” 

He roughly patted at the life-like face, drooping because of its position, not expecting any answers. Reaching a hand in behind the body he fiddled with a knob, cranking it until the wires began to hum with electricity. As the half built body was filled with energy it booted up and the head tilted upright until blue hair shifted from its face. The black eyes blinked, partly dazed, and the machine tilted its head around side to side. It stopped when its eyes landed on him. 

“Hey there Cy,” he greeted softly. He stepped back to grab a stool with a kit on it. Dragging the seat over in front of the robot he moved the kit and plunked down. Carefully plucking a tool out, he set the rest on the floor. “Need to figure out why I can’t integrate your chest plate with the current system. Real pain in my ass if you ask me.”

The bot peered down to his hands dipping into its chest. Murdoc often wondered if the cyborg capable of computing what was happening or if it was curious. An idiotic notion given the thing was just wires and plastic. Computer programming with basic functions wouldn’t allow a complex machine to comprehend anything. Yet. 

He jerked when his finger was shocked. Hissing in pain he brought his hands to himself from the mess of wiring in the cyborg’s chest. 

“Bloody stupid. Don’t even know why I’m doing this, no point now is there?” 

Murdoc sucked on the hurt fingers while eyeing the blank black eyes. The robot stared back, face slack. Part of him hated that face, a near perfect replica of a man now long since gone. He barely knew this man beyond a couple years of companionship. 

  
“Don’t look at me like that.” The doppelganger continued to stare, seemingly unable to understand his words. Murdoc glared and spat, “quit that, you stupid bucket of bolts. Gawking like a dead eyed animal. Christ.” 

As if by miracle or by other means, the cyborg lowered its gaze to the floor. A momentary buzz of guilt swarmed his chest and Murdoc sagged. The anger drained away and was replaced by a desperate bubbling loneliness that seemed to wax and wane with the months. Rubbing his face, suddenly tired, Murdoc lowered his hands to see the robot was staring at him again. Its face made his chest ache. 

“Where was I?” 

He quietly resumed fiddling with the wires. 

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥   
  


_ Weeks later... _

Power flickered dangerously. Over the hum of electricity Murdoc could hear the distinct sounds of howling winds. If he concentrated he could feel the gently quaking of the island, but maybe he was far too drunk. He awkwardly walked towards his bedroom, rum bottle loosely hanging from his hand. His path took him past the room, which he dubbed CyD’s room, and he unintentionally stops.

It’s not a good idea to boot the incomplete robot up in a storm, but Murdoc finds himself drunkenly fumbling in the dark to turn the dial behind the mechanical body. His body wobbly, limbs and fingers leaden, yet somehow he manages to twist the knob. Power filters into the room, occasionally sparking at the outlets from small surges. He moves back to watch the cyborg start up. He had recently installed the chest plate and legs, but the programming was still in desperate need of work. Plus a couple plates were missing from the bot’s limbs.

A startlingly loud boom echoes overhead, muffled inside, but enough to give Murdoc a jump. He gives the open door a glance, paranoid of some phantasmic entity coming in from the storm or another ghostly image of Stuart appearing. When neither come to him he relaxes and looks back to the cyborg. He squints, panic squeezing his heart when he sees the bot is limp and lifeless despite the power coursing through the wires. Pressing up close to the mechanical doll he lifts its head and sees its eyes are closed. He can feel his panic grow as his eyes sting at the corners.

“No c’mon! Y-you gotta work Cy, you were yesterday,” Murdoc slurs in haste. His hand grips a bit tighter at the cool silicone flesh of the bot’s jaw.   


Another flash and bang brought an incredibly strong power surge and abruptly there was a horrid pain throughout his body. Collapsing, Murdoc whined in agony. Everything burned, his fingers, limbs, head, just everything. He lay there in pain unsure what was up or down. He barely noticed the feather light touches of synthetic fingers checking him over for injury. Nor the fact that his creation was able to move about freely or that somehow against all odds he had managed to make the cyborg work.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Energy swam through their systems at an alarmingly fast pace. They felt like _something_. They didn’t know what but it was an indescribable explosion of feeling throughout all their sensors. A sharp tingle of electricity shot through the recent addition to their body and a soft rhythmic thump began. 

Their system kicked in and the basic programming ran rapid fire tests before their eyes opened. Scanning the darkened room they took in the surroundings before tilting their head down to peer at their creator. The man was making noises of distress. They made a move to offer assistance, but the harness restrained them. Attempting to articulate their limbs it released the restraint and stepped down off the platform to kneel near their creator. They did a quick scan of the man’s body to find spots of injury, what little programming they did have allowed for this much. They cautiously lifted the man into their partially finished arms and carted the human through Plastic Beach. Although most of the programming was in need, the cyborg had an integrated map and thus needed no aid finding the creator's room. 

From there though, the cyborg had absolutely no clue how to assist the man with the suffering he was clearly enduring. Filtering through its programming it settled on the most likely option. Disappearing, they retrieved a bottle of rum.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Weeks and weeks passed, and then months until suddenly Murdoc had been on the blasted island for years. Gone to anyone who knew him. The storms washed away the stench of rotting garbage and plastic if only in momentary waves as time bypassed. Murdoc continued to work on the cyborg, which no longer needed to be hung up like a trophy. The bot, deemed CyD to save Murdoc the mouth full, was capable of trailing the man around silently. At first it had unnerved Murdoc, having a towering shadow that said nothing. With time he grew rather accustomed to having company, even if just a cyborg replica of his dead singer. 

Despite not having a voice, the bot was thoroughly capable of singing. So, Murdoc worked tirelessly otherwise, during the later hours while CyD needed to charge, on ways to improve the current programming, and every other week he had new components or information to download into CyD. When money ran thin, Murdoc put effort into making an album or two. He wrote his frustrations, his loneliness and pain into the music to relieve himself the suffering. 

The world’s confusion wasn’t unwarranted when he released the album under the name Gorillaz. 

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Our Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time To Pretend (My Zombie AU) 
> 
> They were back at the farm house, but things would never be the same. Stuart and Murdoc get some time to themselves. 
> 
> This is an incomplete blurb I removed from CH14 of Time To Pretend. If you're incredibly confused by the context, you might have to read my zombie story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Allusions to cannibalism/zombies and slight sexual intimacy

He was brought from his thoughts abruptly when Murdoc leaned up, resting on an elbow. He eyed the other man quietly. Murdoc watched him back, mismatched eyes trailing his face until the tense expression melted into something soft.

“I thought about you.”

Furrowing his thick brows, Stuart squinted in confusion at Murdoc. He waited for the other to elaborate. Murdoc turned and stared out the window, a contemplative look on his face.

“I kept thinking about you when Russ and I were on the run. It was the worst few days of my life.” Mismatched eyes slid back to his dark ones. “You kept me going, the thought of seeing you again.”

No matter how inappropriate the swell of intense emotions were given the nature of the statement, Stuart smiled adoringly at the other. He received a quirk of the lips when Murdoc once more glanced at him. Stuart unhurriedly brought Murdoc in for a tender kiss. There was no urgency as they continued to kiss, slow and heartfelt. He delicately threaded his fingers through dark hair, cupping Murdoc’s head. They melded into one another in minutes, lips barely parting. Stuart toyed with the small curly portions of hair at the nape of Murdoc’s neck, mouth forming a smile against the other’s lips.

Gradually, Murdoc tilted his face and parted his mouth, teeth catching at his bottom lip. A warm hand felt at his side, fingers dancing over the sensitive black scar tissue where he’d been stabbed. It brought out an involuntary shudder and Stuart unintentionally bit the satanist’s lip. The groan Murdoc emitted had him shivering in excitement. A leg swung over his waist and their kiss broke as Murdoc situated himself atop Stuart. He drew his hands over Murdoc’s narrow waist, stopping when he met bare flesh.

“Flip us and pin me.”

Blinking, Stuart opened his mouth, unsure what to say to such a demand. “Pardon?”

“I want you to pin me down and fuck me.”

“What brought this on?” Stuart squeezed at Murdoc’s sides, moderately anxious at how tantalizing the offer was. Some primal part of his infected self appealed to the idea of violence and sex; however, him, Stuart, wasn’t so sure he liked the idea of potentially hurting Murdoc.

“I’ve been thinking ‘bout it for months. Since you pinned me down in the living room a while back.”

With how calm yet eager Murdoc appeared, jeans barely hiding his interest, Stuart scrutinized the older man.

“I could seriously hurt you Muds,” Stuart stated. “I’m not sure how much fun it would be given how strong I am.”

As if to make it abundantly clear how interested he was, Murdoc rocked his hips, grinding his backside into Stuart’s crotch with a mild smirk. Stuart clenched his jaw, hands gripping the other to halt his motions.

“That’s the beauty of it, I like it rough.” As if spurred on by his unrelenting hold, Murdoc leaned forward some and ground their clothed crotches together.

“Was that a Lady Gaga reference?” Stuart choked out.

Murdoc gave a nasally chuckle instead of answering. The rough texture of Murdoc’s jeans dug into his briefs, providing friction that made him buck at the feeling. Somewhere in his mind a switch flipped and he growled low in his throat. With force, he easily turned them around until Murdoc was under him. He felt the full body quiver that went through the older man. Murdoc gave him a hooded look, legs spreading wider than strictly necessary around his body.

He ran his teeth over his bottom lip, nerves peaking.

“I could hurt you,” he trailed off, his weak rebuttal not convincing Murdoc in the least. He hated that he wanted it nearly as much as the other.

“If it isn’t rough, it isn’t fun,” Murdoc sang patronizingly.

Stuart could have rolled his eyes. “Please tell me if I hurt you. Okay? I’ll stop… Or maybe we can set up some boundaries? Yeah.”

Murdoc rolled his head slightly and gave an irritated grumble. Stuart straddled Murdoc and frowned down at him.

“Like no biting or scratching, for obvious reasons.”

“But I like biting,” Murdoc muttered, his hands slithered along Stuart’s thighs, thumbs dipping along the inner portions.

Stuart covered his face with an embarrassed noise. “Yes I’m aware, but I’m infected. If I accidentally break the skin I’ll get you sick. No biting.”

“Light bites?”

“No,” Stuart said firmly. He lowered his hands. “It’s safer that way.”

Murdoc rolled his hips slightly, clearly enjoying Stuart’s weight over him. “Fine, no biting. Now, enough talk.”

“You impatient prick.” He hovered over Murdoc and pecked the other’s crooked nose. His voice came out a bit breathless, “how rough?”

“Leave bruises.” The admission was all he needed to hear.

Moving off Murdoc and ignoring the small noise of protest, Stuart grabbed at the waist of Murdoc’s jeans. He glanced to the older man, mischievous smirk forming on his lips.

“What’s that look—”

Exerting as much force as possible, Stuart tore the jeans open until there was no salvaging them. With heavy handed motions he yanked the destroyed article off Murdoc, leaving him in a pair of black briefs. Upon seeing the stunned look he nuzzled his face into Murdoc’s neck, mouth brushing at the other’s ear.

“You okay?”

There was a hasty nod from Murdoc. Stuart pecked the outer shell of the ear and raised a hand to slide downwards on Murdoc’s chest.


	5. Storm's Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little blurb based on a scene from an RP I'm doing between two other people focused on an alternate Plastic Beach. Unrelated to Plastic Heart AU. 
> 
> We'll call this The MC Role-play
> 
> (Quite short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a part two in the works but it may take a bit before I post it.

"You need to give me time, it's stupid, but it takes time." Murdoc breathed out shakily as he sat on the bed. 

Cy watched him for a moment, his one functioning eye softening as he took in the slumped shoulders and exhaustion written on Murdoc's face. "Of course. Take all the time you need Murdoc, you're already doing so well." 

There was a moment where the bassist struggled to accept the compliment, but when he did he gave Cy a weak smile and nod of thanks. Rather abruptly Cy realized how dark it was and how suddenly there was rain. A deep sensation of dread grew in his body and he clutched his sleeve with the opposite hand, kneading the material. 

Imperceptive as always, Murdoc caught the movement and found himself glancing outside, instantly aware of the weather turning for the worse. Shifting further up the bed, blue sheets wrinkling as he did, Murdoc motioned Cy towards him. 

"Come 'ere Cy. No sense talking about this right now. Let's chat in the morning." 

There was a moment of hesitation before the cyborg joined Murdoc on the bed. The bassist pulled Cy close and settled in with the very slightly trembling Cyborg. 

"It's okay, you're safe. I've got you."


	6. 2069

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange AU concept that my boyfriend and I worked on for a bit. Basically Stuart is the only surviving Gorillaz member, or so we think. Take everything with a grain of salt as it was solely written for shits and giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: stupidity, just utter unfinished stupidity. 
> 
> Nothing about it makes sense.

He reached for the cup of water, his weathered hand trembling slightly as he grasped the glass. His motor functions had deteriorated with age, much like everything else in his body; yet strangely he remained well after the fact. Cautiously he brought the water to his lips and sipped the cool liquid, mouth and throat comfortably soothed. 

A young eager type sat opposite him, a strange i-pad looking device in his palms. It was recording their conversation, which he had derailed by pausing to drink. Agreeing to the interview had been against his better judgement, despite his judgement being rather flawed after all the years of medication abuse. The interviewer, Johnny if he remembered correctly, coughed to re-catch his attention. He set the cup aside and cleared his throat, coming back to the moment. 

“Where was I?” He asked, voice withered much like his features. 

“You were just discussing life alone after the passing of your band-mates.”

“Ah, right.” 

He furrowed his brows, mind slowly tumbling over where to pick up. It took him a long couple minutes of humming to find his train of thought, enough to resume his spiel. 

“It’s been difficult,” he began, “without Noodle or Russ. They passed I think ten years prior. Unfortunate and freak incidents really.” 

Johnny perked up at the topic of their deaths and tapped the item in his lap. 

He eyed the electronic device warily, as though it may come alive and assault him. One couldn’t be sure with the magic of technology now-a-days. 

“Could you elaborate more on each case?”

“I suppose.” He couldn’t recall a time when anyone had been this interested in Gorillaz, not for thirty some odd years now. “Russel happened to be working with a community outreach program when the unthinkable happened.”

“That’s terrible.” 

Johnny’s false sincerity flew over his head and he smiled appreciatively at the fake sentiment. 

“Yeah, this asteroid struck the building y’see, right crushed poor Russel. They said he died a hero though, saving the kids and all. Always knew he’d end up a hero, he was the best of us.”

There was a stunned silence following his story where Johnny watched him, seemingly waiting for the ball to drop. He could understand the skepticism, nothing so bizarre ever occurred to the general populous; however, they were, or had been, a special case. He carried on as though Johnny wasn’t sat across from him, that might have been his excessive age kicking his already short attention span out the window. 

“Noodle, oh poor Noodle,” he bemoaned. “She took the wrong bus, see. Knew them fancy hovering buses were dangerous. I told her too!” He exclaimed. Faint memories dredged up of the fatal accidental crash.

“One of them giant global warming scorpions gone up and poisoned the driver y’see. Man was paralyzed and drove ‘em off a bridge.” 

Johnny looked at him as though he had just told the man his mother was Elvis Presley. It was mildly off putting. 

“You seem rather sure of these claims-”

“It’s all true, honest. I haven’t even told you about Murdoc yet.” 

“Actually I’m good, I think this interview has been rather unsuccessful-”

Without waiting for Johnny to finish his sentence he barreled on. 

“‘Bout thirty years ago now, he was sixty when it happened. Cried for six years straight after that day.” 

“Six _years_...”

Disbelief was the strongest tone in Johnny’s voice, along with confusion. Somehow he missed all of that and continued as though he were alone. The others had always told him he had a habit of chattering on whether people were present or not, it seemed to carry on into old age. 

“It was real hot that day, around the end of June. Neighbour kid had kicked a ball through our window and busted it up good, glass all over. Anyway, Muds was none too happy and marched out to give the kid a piece of his mind.”

“Mr. 2D might I stop you-”

“And as it turned out, the kid was barely five, it figures right? Somehow that didn’t stop Murdoc. They got into a heated debate, to the point where Muds was yelling. Probably could’a heard it from down the road.” He paused with a chuckle. “Muds was shouting so hard his poor heart gave out. Dropped dead on the kid and kept the poor lad pinned there for three hours.”

“I’m sorry, he collapsed on the kid…”

“Yeah, it’s what I said. Apparently he released four litres of urine too, I wasn’t aware the body did that.” 

“Four,” Johnny parroted, eyes narrowed. He couldn’t quite tell if it was shock or annoyance. 

“He had a pretty big bladder. They think it might’ve been five seeing as the grass soaked up a bunch.” 

“Why are we discussing urine?”

“It’s gone and killed the grass see, nothing grows there now. Sort of a reminder I guess, like he may be gone but he’s always here in spirit,” he snickered softly, which quickly turned into coughs. He grumbled and cleared his throat. “I still visit the sod, practically living it up in the ninth ring of hell. That’s where souls get to relax, like a vacation. Must be nice.”

He trailed off a moment and smiled fondly. Johnny paused the recording with a grunt and frowned at the old man across from him. Although there were telltale signs of who he had been, faded blue hair and black eyes, 2D knew he didn’t look much like his glammed version from many years prior. 

“Mr. 2D I think maybe I should let you get home. This interview has been decidedly _eye-opening_.”

He perked upon hearing that. “It has?”

“No. Please leave.”

Mildly upset at the abrupt nature in which Johnny shoved him out of the place, he pouted. Nobody ever seemed interested in his stories. He never understood why, he always told them the same, plus he thought they were good. Shrugging his frail shoulders he shuffled back home, passing wild and wonderful advancements. Flying cars whizzed by, filling the air with an irritating buzz. He flicked his hearing aid off while traveling through the bustling city. It was a lonely trek, one that took a pinch longer than it would have ten years ago. 

When he reached the little home, plonked between numerous other homes of similar fashion, he dug in his pocket for a key card. It took him a good couple minutes to fumble the slim item out and unlock the door. He closed the door behind himself and sighed, body relaxing some. He turned on the hearing aid and made his way into the living room. 

Sat in a chair, reclined back was a short but lean man with brown hair and bronze skin. The nameless man wore a purple tee-shirt and black khakis and no shoes. When he stood at the arch to the living room and stared, the strange man cracked open blue-grey eyes and glanced to him. A slow, yet sinister looking grin enveloped the man’s face.

The man had a thick accent, Italian if he had to guess, with an odd gravely undertone. 

“Afternoon Faceache.”


	7. Caregiver I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was from an AU I have, which is more likely going to remain as snippets. It was meant to be a Slice of life AU where the Gorillaz formed at a different point under wildly different circumstances. Murdoc became a nurse to spite his dad (and their long line of surgeons) and was the unsuspecting biological father to Noodle, Stuart is a law student working part time at Norms and using his free time to pick up hotties, Russel is a florist with a loving boyfriend (Del), and Noodle happened to be a child prodigy living with her mother but desperately wanting to meet her real father. 
> 
> Any snippets from this AU will be called "Caregiver" with the part (ie: Caregiver I).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant to be the opening chapter, but I gave up on this AU when I became more focused on other AUs. Maybe one day I'll touch on it again. 
> 
> Stuart and Murdoc collide through a flashy club in (I think) Nottingham, England. Originally I had intended to have them meet, fall into a hot/messy relationship (where Stu got his eyes from falling out of the tree), and go from there. So anyway, here we are. Sorry if it seems choppy, I think some portions were edited out ages ago.

Weather tended to fluctuate during the fall months, a lot of sun and occasional showers, nothing the people in the city ever paid thought to. Today a soft smattering of rain sprinkled throughout, hardly bothersome seeing as the weather would change midday. Murdoc turned onto his side to peer at the digital clock, eyes worn from shoddy sleep. The small beady red numbers read 6 : 05 AM. Groaning he laid back, exhaustion clear in his face. Murdoc rubbed a hand over his eyes. Work was around 8 : 30 AM, meaning he had ample time to get another twenty or so minutes of sleep. He knew it was impossible to try.

Staring upwards he noticed the ceiling was an off white with some discolouration in the corner of the room. He contemplated calling the landlord and bitching about leaking. It felt too early to complain of issues given he had only moved in three months ago. Also unlikely the man would care enough to follow through on checking. Murdoc trailed his eyes to another unidentifiable mark on the ceiling. Again turning his head to see the time, the clock read 6 : 07 AM. Sighing he flung his heavy comforter off to sit up and move to the edge. Clad only in white Y front underpants he stumbled from the bed tiredly, nudging his way into the connected washroom.

Briefly he caught his appearance in the mirror only to grimace at the redness in his dark eyes. He prodded his eyelids to see the extent of his restless slumber. The night before was spent watching bibliographies on old time rockers and a couple too many cheap beers. Scratching his stubble covered chin he leaned away to step in front of the toilet and begin the morning ritual.

*

Mornings during his normally scheduled shifts worked as so: leave for work around seven fifteen sharp, drive down A611, arrive and grab a black coffee from the cafe and then clock in. Choosing a career in nursing had been the bane of his family’s name for years and he relished making his father suffer if only a bit by his life choices. The older man had pushed, often to extremes, both his sons to pursue medicine. Their family had been known for their long lineage in surgery which Murdoc had loathed in his teens. Originally Murdoc hadn’t intended to enter the medical field at all, but a couple run ins with law enforcement and bad decisions in his youth helped change that.

As he figured the rain had all but cleared up, sun peeking through the clouds when he pulled into the Hospital parking lot. Already freshly decked in his turquoise scrubs and coat, Murdoc grabbed his travel bag once parked. Making the walk into the hospital he checked his wrist watch, a child’s digital model he got last Christmas from his brother as a joke; the device proved more useful than Hannibal intended and Murdoc wore it to spite him. Poking into the cafe he grabbed his usual hot beverage before finding his way to the elevator. He had plenty of time to check over his emails and drink coffee before his shift began. He was painfully punctual, almost to a fault.

While sitting in the small locker room for staff, Murdoc browsed his phone while occasionally sipping the bitter coffee. He kept himself up to date on news, breakthroughs in science and the odd celebrity story. His coworker and only work related friend, Kathy, came into the room with her pack, mascara running and dirty blonde hair askew. Murdoc noticed but held his tongue lest the woman jump into a spiel about her off and on boyfriend Bryan. Their friendship was limited to nights drinking and complaining on their breaks about current events. Kathy wiped her face while at her locker, trying to appear every bit composed when clearly she was cracking around the edges. Some part of him felt bad for the woman, not enough to involve himself though.

Keeping dark eyes downcast to the smartphone in his hand, Murdoc tried to make himself small and unnoticeable. Kathy spotted him via her small mirror and glanced over at him.

“Oh stop that will you? I promise not to bore you with theatrics.”

“I didn’t see you there.”

“Couldn’t you?” She snarked.

One reason they managed to maintain a decent camaraderie was Kathy’s scathing and often self decrepit humour, something he shared. He watched her pull hair back into a sloppy pony before rubbing her thumbs through the makeup under her eyes again.

“Bryan says I’m too hysterical, do I seem that way?”

Murdoc rolled his eyes skyward oozing disinterest with his tone while lowering his phone.

“Always.”

Kathy returned the eye roll, her plain grey eyes catching his darker ones in the mirror since she was facing it again. Murdoc sort of snorted when she stuck her pierced tongue out at him. Objectively Kathy was attractive, sporty with an hourglass shape, round face, baby cheeks and gently pointed nose. She stood no taller than five foot five and her hair while frizzy half the time was well suited to her complexion. Personally Murdoc found her boring, thus why they made good work pals rather than more. Kathy leaned towards dating idiot accountants who cheated sporadically. He didn’t need an unsuitable partner again, he had already dealt with it once.

He resumed reading over an article when Kathy huffed disrupting him. Looking at her he caught Kathy staring somewhat intently at him. The scrutiny made him uncomfortable, unsure what she was looking for.

“You free this Friday night?”

He relaxed when her eyes moved to her bag. His palms felt sweaty.

“No.”

He ran through his list of unused excuses. He liked Kathy enough to visit outside work but given her appearance today he didn’t want to listen to drunken crying for hours.

“Brother wants to visit.”

“Thought he was in Bermuda with his wife?”

Murdoc cursed mentally.

“He is, was. He got back last night.”

One thing Murdoc found hard was lying smoothly. Growing up his parents had always known when he was fibbing, he always avoided eye contact to a point it was extremely obvious. When he had stolen the neighbours Vauxhall Astra and pinned it on some other kid he remembered staring at the ground while talking. His mother had been so disappointed and her disapproval hurt more than his father’s belt later that night. Kathy frowned when he did as such now.

“Look if you don’t wanna catch a few drinks say so. When have I ever cared either way?”

Chewing the inside of his mouth, Murdoc considered taking her offer and just getting loaded before her so he cared less about the griping.

“Better not sob on me about Bryan, not there for that.”

“I can handle keeping it together for a couple drinks.”

Despite Kathy’s clear irritation at Murdoc’s insensitive comment she smirked. She was facing him again, the small gap between her front teeth very apparent. Five years of working in and around each other she had learned to read the other man and his odd behaviours, mostly.

“You ever gonna fix that ravine between your teeth?”

“I’m going to let that slide since you’re obviously pissy today.”

“Me? You came in here wet in the eyes.”

“I’ll text you details.”

Kathy shoved her bag into the small locker, barely managing to close it before she took leave of the other. Murdoc hated texting. His phone just then blipped with a new message making him grunt in annoyance. Opening the message he saw it was from his brother, another picture of the resort beach he and his wife were currently visiting. He made a face when his phone sent another message. He only responded with, ‘fuck off,’ before pocketing the device. Hannibal and him got on better now as adults than they ever did as kids or teens. Murdoc sipped the quickly cooling coffee. Best clock in.

He spent most hours during his shift tending to patients and answering calls when Linda, their head nurse stepped away for a smoke. Everything blurred as the day continued and finally ended. Murdoc waved off Kathy as he left for his little four door car, hungry and eager to sink into his couch.

*

Friday rushed upon Murdoc and next thing he knew he was paying to get into the luscious and colourful dance room and bar at PRYZM. Music thrummed through their chests, lights flickered and people mingled in and around the bar or dance floor. Kathy grinned and bumped her hips into Murdoc playfully. He felt out of place wearing a leather coat, black jeans and his cuban boots among the brightly dressed partiers. His companion came in appropriate attire and clearly ready to down a few shots. Tugging Murdoc through a huddle of people they pushed for a seat at the bar, Kathy waved the bartender over and ordered up some quick drinks. Kathy kept a wide toothy grin on her round face, she scanned the crowds looking for a quick dance partner. Murdoc was paying attention and grabbed his drink when placed by him. He nursed said beverage while turning to eye the other patrons around them. Kathy clearly wanted to forget about Bryan for the night if her eager expression meant anything, Murdoc would probably hear about it tomorrow via text; how he loathed messy break-ups or in Kathy’s case, toxic relationships.

Brought from his thoughts by her nudging him, Murdoc raises a brow to glance at her. Kathy nodded quite obviously towards a man across the way, he was watching her hungrily.

“Gonna get a quick dance in, don’t drink too much ‘Doc.”

Part of him hated that nickname, yet, still it was somewhat humorous when he remembered the argument his father and him had. How he refused, in spite, to become a doctor. It had been his small way to rebel against the older man; it was meant to be a placeholder for bigger dreams, which he grew out of after a couple years.

He came back to reality, examining the man to remember who Kathy was with. They may not have a conventional friendship but he certainly never allows anyone to harm the woman. Kathy wandered off, weaving through people to meet with the ogling stranger. Murdoc sipped his drink, quickly becoming displeased with agreeing to an outing. His night would have been better spent watching a movie or anything really; he had alcohol at home too.

Sighing, Murdoc faced away when Kathy vanished among people with her boy-toy for the night. Fifteen years ago this scene would have been right up his alley. He snorted, thinking about the flow of time, unaware when another person took Kathy’s recently vacated place.

“You look lonely.”

Sparing a look, Murdoc was momentarily stunned to see pitch black eyes on an attractive face. Normally he wouldn’t say having such a glaringly odd feature was pretty, but somehow this man pulled it off incredibly well. Blinking he leaned up, clearing his throat to appear less flustered than he was, his voice still managed to come out haltingly. 

“W-who says? I came with someone.”

“Was she your date?” The man turned to wave the bartender over.

“No.”

“Oh, that’s good,” the casual suave tone he used made Murdoc almost choke on his drink.

Murdoc felt hot around the collar, flabbergasted by this strange man’s forwardness. He hadn’t been approached by anyone, let alone a man, so boldly for years, something he coined due to being rather unpleasant to look at. His mind ran aground, nothing witty formed and he sat there silently like a fool. He wondered if it appropriate to ask about the strange eyes.

“You’re not opposed to sharing a booth? Would hate leaving you all alone over here while your friend has fun. Doesn’t seem fair.”

Swallowing around the gummy feeling in his throat, Murdoc made a hasty assessment of the people around them to make sure this man meant him. The pretty stranger got his own beverage, patiently waiting for Murdoc’s response.

“Sure. Yes.”

Mentally he wanted the ground to suck him up at how pathetically eager he sounded. Smiling, the stranger nodded with his head and led the way towards a booth with a red sweater draped over it. Murdoc clutched his drink close to himself while trailing the other, seating himself opposite when able. He felt stupidly giddy, like a teenager with their crush on a first date. Palms sweaty and stomach roiling with butterflies, Murdoc coughed and tried to think up a topic for conversation, mind going back to the strange eyes.

However all his brain cells packed up and left when he felt the pretty stranger sidle up next to him, arm around the top of the booth behind Murdoc. Warm breath on his ear, and Murdoc wondered when his sexual prowess deserted him. He was an experienced thirty-three year old, not some blushing maiden. Yet somehow this impossibly tall man with weird eyes had reduced him to a hot mess.

“So, tell me about yourself gorgeous.”

Murdoc glanced to the palm suddenly resting on his knee. Then he looked to the forgotten drink on the table.

“You look out of your element, am I going too fast?”

“Don’t take it personally but it’s been ages for me.”

_Christ_

Murdoc wanted to shoot himself for letting that slip, instead he laughed awkwardly and unintentionally loud. Oddly enough this seemed to please the other man immensely, his lips curled into a charming smile, not at all put off. Murdoc noticed a missing front tooth which just added to the overall appeal the man carried.

“Well let's start simple,” the hand on his knee squeezed gently, it gave Murdoc a jolt up his leg, “what’s your name?”

“Murdoc.”

“What a lovely name, mines Stuart. What do you like doing Murdoc?”

He thanked the lack of proper lighting for hiding Stuart from seeing the burning of his cheeks. In the past it was always him laying it on heavy, bedding strangers at clubs. His mind supplied him with lewd sexual positions and other immensely inappropriate conversation topics.

“Er— I like biographies.”

 _Incredible_ , Murdoc thought, _I’m a complete idiot._

“Yeah? What kinda biographies? Personally I’m more of a horror film junkie.”

Murdoc didn’t know whether Stuart was humouring him or genuinely intrigued in actual conversation. Said man started to play with Murdoc’s hair, gently threading elegantly long fingers through the slight curls at the back of his head. Murdoc held his drink up to sip at it just to have something for his hands.

“Rock stars from the eighties and what have you. Have you seen any good films lately?”

“Hm, not really. Don’t seem too interested in zombie movies, making them I mean. It’s a real shame. Had to fill my off time with other activities.”

Stuart’s thumb began to rub soothing circles on the inner portion of Murdoc’s knee, pressing his body closer. Fleetingly Murdoc became uncomfortably aware of a rather sudden and exciting fantasy involving Stuart and his slender fingers.

“You come here often Murdoc?”

He hated how relaxed Stuart sounded.

“No. You?”

The lack of articulation to his answers made him conscious of how boring he must sound. Part of him wanted so badly for Stuart to sweep him off his feet, take him home and show him a night of fun this instant. A voice urged him to take that leap while a darker more negative version of him spewed comments about how unattractive he was, how Stuart wasn’t actually interested in an older guy like him.

“Pretty frequently yeah,” Stuart massaged his hand further up Murdoc’s tense thigh. “You shy? Been sorta stand-offish so far. I can back off? Could go about this differently if preferred.”

Stuart sounded less sure, younger than a moment ago while inching his hand back. Murdoc fought against his warring internal monologue and before Stuart could completely pull away he covered the larger hand with one his own. He would probably regret this later. With a clammy hand he dragged Stuart’s palm up until it was cupped over his concealed erection. He turned his face to stare into black and in that minute he held the upper hand if the blush on Stuart’s face meant anything.

“Don’t stop.”

“Had me worried,” Stuart seemingly regained his confidence, hand squeezing pleasantly.

The alcohol was helping soothe his nerves as it kicked in. He should have eaten beforehand. Stuart tilted his head, disappearing into Murdoc’s neck to plant a sweet kiss on his pulse, followed by more barely there kisses. With practiced ease, Stuart one-handedly undid Murdoc’s fly and button.

“Uh— this seems a bit open,” Murdoc turned his head around, self-conscious.

“Are you offering a place?” Stuart grinned against his skin, voice teasing.

“I live close, yes, but this seems a bit rushed. Y’sure you want someone like me?”

Murdoc cursed his incessant need to chatter when nervous. He wished the taller man had shut him up before he made such a comment. Unfazed, Stuart slid his hand completely into Murdoc’s undone jeans, whole hand nearly capable of holding everything at once. Unhelpfully Murdoc gasped startled, hips jutting up for more attention.

“Do you think we’re moving too fast Murdoc?”

Stuart spoke directly into his ear, nipping playfully at his lobe. Murdoc shuddered getting impossibly harder in Stuart’s hand. His entire body was burning, arousal pulsing throughout. He felt like a teenager in the best way.

“C’mon gorgeous, tell me what you want.”

“Not here.” Murdoc desperately wanted to get in bed.

“Take me home then, I’m all yours tonight.”

Forgetting his plans to usher Stuart out into the night like a true gentleman, Murdoc shifted to catch the other in a heated kiss. The hand resting against his skull, cradling it carefully, moved and those elegant fingers tangled into dark hair. Stuart bit his lip teasingly before he yanked Murdoc’s head back.

“I didn’t say you could do that Murdoc, very naughty. Fix yourself up and we’ll head out.”

Staring dumbfounded, Murdoc blearily nodded and Stuart loosened his hold to give the nurse his head back. Shaking, he scrambled to do up his trousers, flustered at how difficult the simple task was. Something about the cool way Stuart watched him made him all the more eager.

Calm and collected, Stuart rose from the booth, pants either concealing his arousal or showing a lack of. Blinded by the thrill, Murdoc stood once able and attempted to use his coat to hide his indecency. The other grabbed the red sweater and he gestured for Murdoc to lead the way. Completely forgetting Kathy, Murdoc near ran out with Stuart, leading him to the curb. Only Stuart chuckled and tugged him back towards the parking lot.

“Direct me to yours, I can drive.”

Murdoc had no argument there and shortly he was pointing out where to turn, followed by where to park. When he caught sight of Stuart in the lobby lights he did a double take. The guy was dramatic if the azure coloured hair said anything. In his opinion it was beautiful. Secondly he noticed how painfully young Stuart looked. Biting his tongue he stepped into the elevator with Stuart, mulling over how to broach the subject of age now that he was hyper aware there was a gap.

“I’m twenty-one, you can relax.”

“Twenty-one— you realize I’m older,” Murdoc popped his lips, “much older.”

“Yeah.”

“And you still want this?”

Murdoc fell back on his self decrepit humour, motioning to himself. He knew that inactivity outside of work had taken a toll on his physique.

“Definitely,” Stuart grinned, adding a wink in for good measure.

“I’m thirty-three.”

Stuart jabbed at the halt button. The elevator whined to a stop and Stuart turned on him. Large hands grabbed up Murdoc’s coat and he was shoved unceremoniously against the metal wall of the elevator carriage. A thin yet muscular thigh forced itself between Murdoc’s legs, brushing against the lingering erection trapped within jeans. Stuart captured his mouth fiercely, kissing the air right out of him; or it could be the rough treatment. All thoughts flew out as he strived to take charge of the kiss, Stuart smirked against his lips. The taller man pulled back so only a mere breadth of space remained.

“You’re a fucking wet-dream.”

“That’s a first,” Stuart’s smirk widened, he seemed emboldened and quickly dove in for another searing kiss, large hands sliding along Murdoc’s body eagerly. The younger pushed them under Murdoc’s clothes to run along skin, pleased at the startled noise the older man made.

Near incapable of articulating any thoughts, Murdoc pressed himself to Stuart equally as excited for any attention. He couldn’t believe he was behaving like a horny teen, snogging in the elevator with a stranger. It was exhilarating, he wished that feeling never stopped. The intoxicating sensation of being so strongly desired made his arousal amp up. 

Unbeknownst to Murdoc, Stuart reaches over and pressed the halt again to resume motion.

When the elevator finally stopped on Murdoc’s floor, Stuart nearly dragged him out by his hand. He urged the older man to hurry things along and get them into the sanctity of the flat.

“Christ I’ve never had someone be so forward.”

“Yeah?” Those long fingered hands were on his backside, massaging him through the jeans. “You have a nice ass. Can’t wait to fuck you into the mattress.”

He scrambled with his keys, desperate to get the door unlocked before a neighbour caught sight of him with some young bloke. Stuart chose that time to latch onto his neck and slide a hand down the back of his trousers to gather a handful of flesh. A decidedly lewd noise slipped out and he missed the keyhole a few times. Finally able to fall into the flat, Murdoc jerked when he was dragged back and pressed into the door, thankfully inside this time. Stuart shoved off his coat, all the while leaving obvious marks on his neck. Come morning Murdoc knew there would be bruises, strangely it only added to his growing need to get them to his bed.

Stuart was all over him, kissing him hotly, hands pushing his shirt up. Murdoc barely had a chance to comprehend being stripped of his shirt or when their trousers ended up on the floor and them on the bed. The younger man smoothed hands over his chest, fingers teasing his nipples gently. he arched his chest, a small moan escaping him. In doing so their clothed erections ground against one another. Stuart gave a gasp, rutting against him harder.

“You got lube and condoms?” Murdoc was beginning to love the breathy tone of Stuart’s voice.

“Condoms? Plural?”

“What’s the matter old man, can’t keep up?” Stuart tugged insistently at his underpants.

“I’m not that old, thank you.”

Murdoc lifted his hips and his last article was taken off. Surprisingly fast Stuart was whipping his own shirt and underpants off. Stuart laid his body over Murdoc, lips seeking the older man’s mouth once more. He shivered at warm hands settling over his backside, returning the massaging from earlier. Their erections slotted together well and without intention, Stuart ground his hips into Murdoc, eliciting a groan from the other.

“If you keep that shit up,” Murdoc trailed off, hips rocking up. “Condoms and lube are in the top drawer of my dresser.

“Why so bloody far away?”

“Don’t normally entertain eager guests.”

Stuart gave an amused snort before begrudgingly pulling himself away. Murdoc groaned at the loss and took the time to regain his breath. He tilted his head to observe the small but perky ass while Stuart dug around for condoms and lubrication. His eyes trailed up when the man turned, three condoms between his long fingers and a large smirk on his lips. 

It was going to be a wonderfully long night and Murdoc hoped he got absolutely no sleep.


	8. Caregiver II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a scene for my Caregiver AU that I had wrote (very eagerly) and then later decided I wanted the scene to go differently. However, since I've left this AU on the back burner, I may not use either scene if I ever come back to it. 
> 
> So this takes place well after Stuart and Murdoc have built an established relationship. Russel is friends with Stuart and Murdoc through the course of them trying to out do one another on idiotic gifts (namely flowers). Noodle shows up from Japan looking for her dad, unaware of the disruption she's about to cause in Murdoc's life. Also this is an alternate timeline for current events and technology. It's the 90's but smartphones and other things we modern folk use are commonplace here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people are curious about the ages, here they are: 
> 
> Murdoc is 33  
> Stuart is 21  
> Noodle is 15  
> Russel is 27 
> 
> Maybe I will touch on this AU again after my other stuff... hm

Unwrapping an energy bar, Noodle eyed the passing city from the bus. None of the shops or buildings appeared similar to her home, and it made her mildly nervous. Stops came and went until the familiar name for her particular destination came up. Hastily tugging her bag on, Noodle exited with two other riders. As the large vehicle pulled away she peered around in a desperate attempt to recognize something. When it became apparent she hadn’t a clue where she was she dug her smart phone out and tapped in an address from a folded paper.

England was intriguing and as she walked through streets, awed by unique shops, rather not so dissimilar to home, she felt her anxiety fall away. Her google map app directed her to a large hospital, name on display for all to see. Approaching the towering facility she entered through emergency, unsure where to head. People swarmed the busy waiting room, nurses and patients alike. Moderately overwhelmed she hurried to a receptionist desk, waiting for the nurse to notice her.

Noodle glanced around the space behind the partition, fascinated by the bustle.

“Can I help you sweetie?”

Noodle turned and smiled readily. Her hands scrambled to find a picture on her phone.

“I am looking for this man.” She held the phone out for the woman to see, aware the Japanese accent might be too thick for her to understand. It was a picture of a dated photograph, torn in half. The man in the photo was young, a teenager, sporting a mop of dark hair and giving the camera a less than favourable gesture.

The nurse chuckled.

“Can I ask who you are?”

“Noo— uh, Natalie Hanae. He knows my mother.”

“Alright, have yourself a seat Natalie, I’ll give him a page.”

“Thank you.” Relieved, Noodle pocketed her phone and moved to sit in waiting.

The page went out, hidden beneath noises and people. Noodle chewed on her lip, hands shaking in anticipation. After years of asking her mother, to no avail, she would finally meet him face to face. She was both terrified and excited. In the minutes after the page she began to worry he wouldn’t show or she wouldn’t know him upon seeing him.

All that was dashed when a familiar, yet older, version of the man in her picture appeared at reception. He was wearing turquoise scrubs, pulling off latex gloves. She saw the woman point towards her and then he turned to look at her. Heart in throat she suddenly felt light headed. What if he didn’t like her? What if he told her to leave? She stared wide-eyed as he came over.

“Jillian said you wanted to see me? Do we know each other kid?”

Years worth of questions bubbled up in her until suddenly she was blurting out three words, voice louder than intended.

“I’m your daughter.”

He stared at her bewildered.

“I think I’d know if I had any spawn. What’s this really about?”

“Juunko Hanae is my mom.”

Despite people looking over in apparent interest, neither of them could look away from each other. He recognized the name and was clearly scrutinizing her face for similarities. He looked ready to laugh it off when she pressed on.

“You and her knew each other, supposedly it was after a concert you two met. You two broke up not long after.”

“Okay kid lets not do this shit here.”

He motioned Noodle up and led her out of the hospital, away from prying eyes. A part of her should have been scared to be in his presence alone. All she could think was: this is my dad, I’m finally talking to my dad. They stopped at the side of the building, where he brought a pack of cigarettes out. While he lit up a fag, Noodle watched him imploringly, waiting for him to continue.

“So you’re June’s kid?”

“And yours.”

He snorted, “you look nothing like me.”

Noodle brushed hair from her face, uncovering her hidden eye. He made a choked noise when he looked at her.

“I read that heterochromia iridum is hereditary. My mom doesn’t have it so obviously my dad would.”

He glanced away to exhale loudly. Noodle stared up at him, anxiously hoping now he would believe her.

“What’s your name?”

“Natalie, but my friends call me Noodle.”

He took another drag from his smoke.

“She said she wanted an abortion, I figured after we split she got it.”

Noodle swallowed and shuffled her feet.

“How old’re you?”

“I just turned fifteen.”

“Fuck,” he muttered. “Does your mother know you’re out here?”

She ducked her head, shame washing over her. He made a disgruntled noise.

“I suppose you haven’t a place to stay?”

“I’ve been sleeping in bus stops.”

“Christ. Call your mother.”

“But—”

“No, she’s probably losing her mind. Call your mother.”

Mashing his fag under heel, he watched her unnervingly with his mismatched eyes. Noodle felt the strong urge to hide, but instead opted for digging out her phone. She called her mother up, avoiding his stare. Barely one ring and June answered the phone, voice pitched high with anxiety.

“I am okay Mother,” Noodle ducked her head once more, voice hushed as if to hide under his watch. A hurried slurry of words came from June that she knew he most definitely heard. “I uh— I’m with dad.”

Hunching her shoulders the momentary elation she felt over having finally met the man were dashed. Her mother was rightfully furious and she began to demand Noodle allow her to speak to him. Chewing her lip she glanced nervously at him, he had his arms crossed, watching her back. Barely ten minutes into meeting him and already her parents were both scolding her.

Holding the phone out she mumbled, “she wants to speak to you.”

He sniffed and sighed. Taking the phone he took a breath before talking. “Murdoc speaking.”

**‘So is this your idea of a joke?’**

“Now hold on, I did fuck all to be involved.”

**‘Where do you live? I’m going to pick her up right now.’**

Murdoc eyes Noodle who shuffled beside him. “Nottingham, England.”

**‘England. Fuck.’**

“What’d you expect? Where are you?”

**‘Kyoto, Japan.’**

Murdoc rubbed his face. Noodle picked at her jacket anxiously while observing him.

**‘The earliest I can be out there is a week. I realize this is a surprise, but if you could just keep her out of trouble until I manage to get out there I would appreciate it.’**

“Can’t I just put her up in a hotel?”

**‘Murdoc she’s a 15 year old girl, absolutely not.’**

“Clearly she’s crafty if she got out here unscathed.”

**‘Please, I’ll reimburse you, just keep her out of trouble.’**

He scrubbed the hand over his face again. He grunted and hung up on June a bit abruptly. Noodle watched on, hands gripping her bag strap. When her phone was thrust back she scrambled to take it. Murdoc gave her the side eye, clearly on the fence about her presence. It was disheartening to say the least.

“You said your name was Natalie?”

“Noodle.”

“Fine, Noodle. Whatever. Let’s go kid.” He brushed past her.

Noodle bit her lip and trailed the older man. Upon entering the hospital again he pointed to a chair and told her to wait. After that the man disappeared from sight. She fiddled with her phone, nerves flaring all over. He had been so unenthusiastic about her.

She forced back her dismayed tears, she refused to be upset. She would get him to warm up to her. When he returned he was wearing street clothes with a small bag.

“C’mon. Taking you back to mine.” He sounded less than pleased. 

Noodle followed him, shoulders hunching. She wouldn’t let this set back put a damper on the trip, she could turn this around. Her _dad_ would be happy once he got to know her, for sure. She just needed to stick to it and see it through, before her mother came along at least.


	9. Lipstick & Lashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plastic Heart AU (my Cyborg!2D/PB au) - 2Doc
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> Cy exploring makeup and having Murdoc react to it, finding Cy beautiful with lipstick and long lashes.

Running the waxy stick along his lips, slowly watching the fuchsia colour brighten his otherwise dull mouth, Cy felt his spirits lift. It had been a rough week. Constant bombardment of critics complaining about his mere existence left him feeling drained, as though his battery charge was depleted. So many fans kept speculating about him and his place in the band compared to his long gone human counterpart. It was all talk and his bandmates told him not to let it bother him. It still did. 

Cy sighed at his reflection. When his eyes caught the lovely shade of lipstick on his mouth he instantly was brought from the depressive thoughts. He looked good, which was something he was learning to admire and accept. He wasn't Stuart Pot, he was Cyborg, or more affectionately, Cy. He smiled at his mirror before he set aside the lipstick and grabbed a small container. And besides, he had plans to look forward to tonight. A date. 

Noodle had taken him out to shop for things, new stuff, to explore himself and find his person among the confusing jumble of feelings he was comprehending. Also she figured he would like trying something different for the date. Months and months of sentience and he still felt completely thrown for a loop when he discovered things he had yet to try. All the wonderful things that humans had made and he got to spend however long he wanted expanding his knowledge about everything. He contemplated what Murdoc said of him, how he said Cy was human. Murdoc often said he was more of a person than some humans, which Cy appreciated. Although he accepted those words he also knew he was still a machine at his core, a robotic human in some ways.

Leaning forward he carefully applied the eyelashes, thankful he didn't need to blink to retain a moist eye. Once properly placed he pulled away to admire himself once more. The pale complexion he held assisted in making the brighter pinks and fuchsia stand out startlingly, thankfully not in a gaudy manner. 

There came a knock on his door and he blinked, eyes focusing on the closed door in the mirror. 

"Come in." 

When the door parted he was greeted by Murdoc, black V-neck tee shirt and black jeans, slightly faded at the knees. The man's most formal-casual outfit, at least that's what he told Cy. 

"Hey, y'ready?" 

"I think so," Cy answered. He turned on the chair and faced the older man, a soft smile adorning his lips. "What do you think? Noodle purchased me some new stuff, makeup, to try out. I watched a couple tutorials online on how to apply it." 

For a moment Murdoc examined his face and had he a normal human body he might have sweat anxiously. As it stood he fretted at his pastel pink sweater, twisting the hem and trying hard not too. 

"You look gorgeous, Baby-doll." 

Completely unnecessary, but becoming a learned response, Cy exhaled shakily. He felt his smile widen when he properly met Murdoc's eyes. 

"Thank you." He glanced at his own nervously fidgeting hands. "I was worried you wouldn't like it, which is silly I know. I shouldn't depend on your approval, but I guess a small part of me still seeks it." 

Murdoc gave him a hum in response, stepping further into the room. He peered up at the man when the other approached. A warm hand cupped his jaw, lifting his face upwards a bit more. 

"You look pretty no matter what Cy, 'specially now. Lovely thing you are all dressed up. Now," Murdoc smirked, lips crooked. "Let's get outta here, I'm half starved and eager to get this dystopian soap opera outta the way." 

Cy rose to his feet, suddenly looking down at Murdoc. The man's palm fell away, which he missed already. "Zombie apocalypse Muds, completely different." 

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go Dollie."


	10. Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalien has learned the joys of over stimulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be 18+ to read this NSFW chapter.

Stalien stroked at Murdoc's hair softly, petting it back from the human's sweaty face, cooing quietly while mentally prodding the man. 

**'You are doing so well mate, you take me** **_so_ ** **well. Just one more then you can rest my sweet human.'**

Murdoc shook his head almost desperately, his knuckles white with how hard he gripped at the bedding. Stalien nearly purred at the reaction and used his two hands to hold Murdoc's waist a little tighter, sure to bruise, as he pressed himself in deeper. He rocked his hips, grinding into his mate, purposely seeking the bundle of nerves he had learned gave intense pleasure. When Murdoc yelped and gave a weak whine, Stalien knew for sure he found what he wanted. 

**'Once more Murdoc, you can and you will, I know you will. You're my mate and you can take it.'**

The weak mental rebuttals were feathered and soft, as though Murdoc had no intention of actually fighting him, as though he was on board for everything Stalien gave him. He smirked against the man's ear as he picked up his pace, rocking in and out of Murdoc quicker, but still slow enough to draw the torture out. 

"I can't," he heard Murdoc mutter breathily. "I can't...please I can't"

Stalien hummed and pushed imagery forth, lewd images of every possible way he could take the small human, how he could  _ destroy _ Murdoc with touch. 

**'You can.'**

He slid his third hand down to grasp at the semi-hard on between Murdoc's legs, stroking over it firmly, forcing the man to harden. There was a broken moan at the action and Stalien smiled. He could read the unbridled excitement through their link. He could play along, quite willingly.

**'Good little human. Take everything I give.'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very small snippet. I'm struggling with some bad writer's block, so I really only have little pieces here or there.


	11. A Big Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart has a very strange "dream" involving his favourite bassist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gift to one of the lovely members of my adult server, ectomouse on twitter ( http://twitter.com/ectomouse ) won our prize giveaway and requested some G/T or Macro/Micro 2Doc. 
> 
> Please be 18+ to read as there is explicit sexual content.

Retiring to his room in the depths of Kong Studios after a particularly uneventful day, 2D had a quick stretch. Most of his time was spent watching movies with Noodle and occasionally pausing to take a piss or eat. At one point Murdoc had joined them, having sat on the sofa close to 2D, nearly touching. Now, although that was the only viable furniture currently, 2D liked to pretend it was because Murdoc wanted to sit next to him. He sighed softly, he knew that wasn’t the actual case, but a guy could dream.

He paused outside his room to spare a small wistful glance to the Winnebago, highlighted by the dingy car park lights. It looked the opposite of inviting, but a part of him wished to wander over. It was cooler tonight, the start of autumn, and distantly he could hear the groaning of the undead. He started when the rickety door rattled, as though Murdoc was making an attempt to open it. His breath caught and he backed up to his door, a nervous flutter in his chest. When loud music started from within the motor-home his nerves slowly eased. 

With one more pitiful look to the self contained home, 2D turned and pushed his door open, disappearing into the dimly lit room. His monitors were casting an eerie glow over the expanse, catching on the odd glossy surface of a keyboard or china bowl from past meals. Once his door was firmly closed, 2D leaned into it and slumped. 

It was idiotic to keep lusting after a man who clearly held no interest in him beyond what he offered the band as a singer. A little piece of him still clung to the pathetic crush while he pushed from the door and wandered to his bed. Snatching up a pill bottle he popped the lid with practiced ease and downed a couple tablets dry. He tossed the empty bottle somewhere into the darkness and flopped into the large bed, grumbling into the unwashed sheets. 

“So stupid,” he mumbled.

He hoped his medication kicked in soon so he could forget the day, forget his embarrassing thoughts and feelings, if for another day. 

Rather soon, after turning over and kicking his shoes off, 2D began feeling the effects of his migraine medication. He knew they weren’t for sleeping, but they helped anyway. Tugging his blanket over himself after lazily removing his jeans he curled up with another yawn. He was out not long after closing his eyes.

*

*

*

His chest felt tight, or, rather the shirt over his torso felt incredibly tight. Waking with a start he wheezed as he felt at the collar of the article, terrified to find it constricting his neck. 

“Ah… w-what?” He gasped, an anxious sweat breaking out over him.

2D attempted to sit up only the moment he did so his shirt ripped dramatically and fell from his body in shreds. He gulped deep breaths and rubbed at his throat in mild disorientation. He shifted and immediately his underpants tore next until he was utterly naked and strangely too big for his bed. 

“What is… what’s happening to me?” 

He squinted through the pale light emitting from the pong game to see his feet were extended a good three feet past his bed edge. As his vision cleared more he realized abruptly that his legs were getting longer, he was getting larger. 

He scrambled to gather up the blanket and cover himself while attempting to get up from the bed, mind still cloudy from his medication. His large foot made contact with something pointy and he yelped, stumbling into the wall awkwardly. The resounding thump his body made upon contact nearly rattled all his screens and other items off their hooks. He gave an abortive noise and rushed to right himself and stop anything falling. He jolted at discovering his hand was half the size of the screen. If he didn’t leave the room now he would be trapped, possibly suffocate in his bedroom of all things. 

2D turned and whined as he saw how small the door was becoming. Getting down on his knees he ducked his head to peer at the door. He fiddled the door handle with two finger tips and huffed in slight panic when he realized there was no way he could squeeze through it anymore. Shoving it open with a few fingers he reached his arm out and patted around. Maybe he could break the wall. 

He yanked his hand back when he heard a voice. He tilted his head at a sharp angle and peered out the door with one big black eye. He could blurrily make out Murdoc standing there, hands tucked into his pockets and an unlit smoke between his teeth.

“Murdoc! You have to help me, I-I don’t know what happened, b-but I’m uh… big and sort of stuck.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Murdoc commented calmly. 

“I think I’ve stopped growing… I think,” 2D mumbled, voice wobbly. “I’m scared.”

Murdoc rolled his eyes, casually approaching the bedroom door and rather unnervingly large eyeball. 2D watched him, his heart pounding hard in his ears as he tried to force back tears. 

“You hurt?”

2D shifted on his knees and took stock of his person. Nothing seemed injured or sore, minus his foot, so he cleared his throat. 

“No.”

“Then stop sniveling,” Murdoc sneered. He turned as though to leave and 2D gave a small noise of discontent. Murdoc sighed and pulled the fag from his lips and pivoted to look at 2D. “What?”

“I’m scared, Muds. How long am I gonna be this way? Do you think it’ll be forever? I’ll not be able to perform or do anything anymore. I guess I should tell my mum I can’t visit…”

There was a derisive snort from Murdoc. “Oh shut it, it’s probably temporary. Take advantage of it while it lasts.”

“What advantage is there to take? I’m stuck, Muds!”

Murdoc grunted and stepped closer, motioning 2D to back his face away from the door. 

“Stop bloody panicking, you’re fine. Move.”

“No wait-” 2D craned his head downwards to look at his very exposed body before looking down through the door again at the bassist approaching the doorway. “I’m naked, wait.”

“Oh Satan, all the same parts innit? What’s it matter?”

Murdoc shoved his hand into the tip of 2D’s nose, pushing firmly. Finally the singer relented and pulled his head up. Humming in satisfaction, Murdoc stepped into the room under the large head, smirking at the awkward position the younger man had picked. He eyed his prize, hanging limp currently between two large thighs. He would get to that shortly, best to ease the terrified lad into relaxing. 

“Murdoc quit staring, this is already weird enough,” 2D stuttered above him.

“Not looking at nothing you blushing virgin.”

The body shifted above him, 2D’s knees moving further forward so the giant singer could sit back, shoulders and head hunching to avoid the ceiling. Murdoc popped the smoke into his lips and dug his matches out. He stood between large thighs and knobbly knees. He tilted his head to hide his face a bit as he stared at the massive cock resting at the crux of 2D’s body. He swallowed and lit the cigarette. 

“See, not so bad eh?” Murdoc exhaled a stream of smoke with his words. He approached a thigh to his right and hummed while running a hand over the smooth skin. He felt dark eyes on his back. 

“What are you doing, Muds? That tickles.”

“Does it?” 

Taking a drag off the cigarette and freeing up his other hand, Murdoc trailed both hands over the thigh, not going much further than 2D’s knee. There was a small giggle above him and 2D’s body jiggled partly. 

“It does, stop it,” he snickered. 

Murdoc drew his hands back and blew out. 2D eyed him, seemingly far calmer now that he had company. 

“Well, it’s been grand.”

“Wait,” 2D blurted as he moved slightly. “Are you leaving? I thought you could stay and, uh, keep me company? Until this passes. Hopefully.”

Murdoc faked looking at a non-existent wrist watch and hummed thoughtfully. “I have places to be, people to see, I don’t know Dents.”

2D whined and grabbed Murdoc’s hand with two fingers, somewhat roughly. 

“There’s no watch on you, Muds. Please just stay?”

Working his palm free, Murdoc shook his arm and grumbled. He pulled the half finished smoke from his lips and lifted a boot clad foot to snuff it out on the heel. 

“Fine, but I want _something_ outta this if I have to stick around. An exchange of sorts.”

The wobble previously in 2D’s voice had made a comeback as the singer spoke. “Sure, okay. Whatever you want, Muds.”

 _Excellent_ , Murdoc thought. He clasped his hands together and gave 2D an impish smile. The singer gave a tentative smile back, mostly unsure. Murdoc practically licked his lips as he purposely trailed his eyes to the limp dick between pale thighs. 

“How about you hop up onto your hands and knees again for me pet?” 

He dropped his voice an octave on the word pet, making sure to drag his eyes upwards again, maintaining eye contact. 

2D’s face got rosy and with haste he practically scrambled to obey the prompt. The singer unintentionally knocked things around in his movement and Murdoc had to avoid being crushed a few times. Once 2D had settled he was once more on his hands and knees, legs spread as much as the room would allow. The singer’s cock bounced with the motion and with a pleased smirk, Murdoc noticed the other had grown hard rather fast.

“Eager to please are we?”

He reached up to pat 2D’s stomach, just barely within reach. 

“I… I didn’t know you were interested,” 2D stumbled, voice suddenly much softer. His body shivered when Murdoc touched his skin again. “I assumed you hated me.”

“Nah,” Murdoc muttered, sliding his hands along the expanse of flesh offered to him. He walked towards 2D’s crotch with a grin that grew wider and wider. “Fancied a go with you a few times, never found the right moment.”

“And now is?”

“Yes,” Murdoc agreed. 

_Because I set this all up_ , his mind supplied.

2D jerked a little when he felt Murdoc move to his large erection. He chewed at his bottom lip, finally daring to look down. He flustered when he saw the bassist stripping out of his coat and shirt. He loathed to admit how strangely arousing it was to have Murdoc, the same size as his hard cock, eager to touch him. Part of him wished it could have been under different circumstances, namely when he was normal sized, but he would take what he could get when he could. Who knew how long Murdoc would show interest.

He breathed out a surprised noise when he felt small hands rubbing along his erection. He didn’t want to admit how nice it was to have the object of his affection touching him.

“Lower your hips more,” Murdoc commanded. 

A shock of arousal shot through him abruptly at the tone Murdoc used. His face got hotter as he accommodated the command. It was embarrassing how much it was turning him on to be so displayed for the satanist. So spread and vulnerable.

It was also becoming apparent there was really very little room for him to move given his current size. He didn’t have time to think about it when Murdoc grasped the tip of his erection in two small hands. He gave a low noise, caught in his throat. There was a soft tickle to the very tip like a tongue, but he wasn’t entirely sure. He felt Murdoc’s arms encircle the foreskin and force it back with hard tugs. 

2D moaned, his hips twitching at the sensation. He gasped when he felt the hands and arms return to the sensitive head and rub over the sides somewhat roughly. 

“F-fuck,” he groaned. He lowered himself onto one elbow, unable to do anything else to get more comfortable. “That feels good.”

Murdoc made a small noise from somewhere below him. He didn’t dare look for fear he would cum right there. He gasped when the bassist used his arms to stroke over the sides at the head of his erection. It was a continuous motion that had his hips shifting. He wanted to rock into the sensation, but worried he may hit the bassist. He forced himself to endure without moving. 

He was embarrassingly leaking already, he could feel it. He clenched at the ground, cheeks warming until he knew his face was beet red. The excitement of having Murdoc touch him after so many lonely nights with only his hand, it was overwhelming. 

“Oi!” 

He jerked some and cautiously glanced under himself. 

“Don’t blow your load prematurely you bloody teenager.”

He bit at his bottom lip, nodding awkwardly. He lifted his head and tilted it at an angle against his arm, breathing harder when Murdoc continued to use his upper body to stroke him. It felt somewhat similar to a handjob. He closed his eyes, breath hitching when he felt something nudging at the tip of his erection. The feeling intensified and suddenly he realized what he was feeling. A sharp noise escaped him when something entered the tip, pressing in. 

“O-oh,” He mumbled brokenly. His hips jerked a little, almost seeking more of the strange pressure in his cock. “Ahh… w-what is that?”

“Don’t think ‘bout it pet.” 

There was a drag and push as whatever it was worked in and out of his dick. It burned in a way that made his toes curl. His breath whooshed out of him as he felt his muscles go taut. There was a molten feeling coiling tight in his guts as the object sped up. 

“Touch yourself,” Murdoc growled, voice gravely and nearly inaudible over 2D’s heavy breathing. “C’mon, don’t keep me waiting.”

2D gave a raspy moan while working one arm down, hand cautiously seeking his erection. He swallowed audibly, much louder now thanks to his size, and started to stroke his dick slowly. 

“That’s good, keep at it,” Murdoc muttered, voice carrying enough to be heard. The strange sting dissipated from the object moving in and out of his erection and soon it was almost unbearably good. 

He was getting a heady rush of pleasure, building hard in his abdomen, at the knowledge it was all Murdoc. His hand moved faster, stroking harder, trying to chase the feeling of orgasm. However, as he soon noticed, it kept building, but he felt just out of reach. Giving a disgruntled moan, 2D pant heavily into his arm, trying to reach completion. 

“Ah, I can’t cum,” he whimpered suddenly. 

Murdoc cleared his throat, “beg for it pet.”

Had it been possible, 2D would have cum right there. His hips stuttered into the pressure at his dick, almost fucking himself on it while working his hand. 

“P-please Murdoc,” he started. “Please… please let me cum.” Any embarrassment he felt was hidden under the intense need to reach release. 

“Beg more.” 

A weak and broken whine dragged out of him. He sped his hand up, as though it would accomplish his goal regardless of Murdoc somehow stopping him. 

“P-please god, please. Please Murdoc,” he sobbed, partly muffled in his arm. “I just wanna cum, please. It hurts, please!” 

“Such a good pet, aren’t you?” 

The pressure lessened and near immediately his orgasm came crashing over him before he could stop it. Murdoc made a noise of enjoyment below him while he furiously stroked himself through it, gasping shakily through the sensation. His head swam with a dull buzz of intense pleasure as he came on the ground and various items of his room. 

“Making a real mess there, pet.” 

“Oh fuck,” his voice wobbled. The humiliation fell over him as he slowed his palm, breathing sharply through his nose. 

It barely took more than a little touching for him to come completely unraveled. 2D felt a pang of embarrassment, face hot against his arm. His body felt boneless and loose, he wanted to curl up and hide his face and sleep off everything. 

He felt something tugging at his hair gently, drawing him from his thoughts. He lifted his head partly to eye Murdoc, who was now close to his face. This close he could see the other man was flushed as well and still quite aroused in his jeans. 

“One more thing,” Murdoc said. “You owe me tomorrow.”

“I could help now.” 

Although 2D offered, he could feel a wave of drowsiness washing over him as the signs of a good orgasm came down, he honestly wanted to sleep now. Murdoc snorted, a soft sound, and shook his head no. 

“Tomorrow.”

“Okay,” He mumbled.

Blinking slightly he noticed the edges of his vision darkening a bit, which should be alarming, but he welcomed it after having such a great interaction. He closed his eyes, mind slipping away into a blissful sleep state. 

*

*

*

He bolted awake in bed, panting hard as he looked around his dimly lit room wildly. Everything was in its place, he was proper size and things were as they should be. He blinked tiredly and rubbed at his face, wiping some sweat away as he tried to piece together what he just dreamt. It had all felt so incredibly real, and delightfully lewd. 

“What was all that?” 

He sighed when the high of sudden fear and panic drifted out of him. He slumped partly as he looked down at his blanket, squinting some in the soft lighting. It was just a dream. He grumbled at the absurd things his mind would think up when high on drugs. He shifted his legs and moved to the edge of the bed, intent on grabbing some water when he noticed his clothes were missing. 

Frowning in confusion he thought back to before he fell asleep, sure he had gone to bed with underpants and tee. After a moment of thinking about it he groaned and shook his head. 

It wasn’t important. 

*

*

*

Murdoc inhaled sharply as he watched through the slates of his crummy blinds. 2D was stumbling out of his room shirtless and wearing only jeans, probably off in hunt of water. Baal had warned it would dehydrate the target of the momentary spell. 

Once 2D was out of sight he leaned back into his lounge seat and groaned. He could not believe the idiot had missed the massive mess on the floor he had haphazardly cleaned up, nor the awkwardly replaced items. He grabbed his bottle of whiskey and popped the lid off to take a swig. While he occasionally drank he closed his eyes and lowered a hand to the persistent bulge in his jeans, grunting around the drink as he started to rub himself. 

He would need to try that spell again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have had too much fun taking a stab at this particular kink ;)


	12. Cat & Mouse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working on broken ships had it's merits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by Among Us... also my gf and I play as cyan and green so... yeah anyway lmao
> 
> 18+ themes  
> Warning for body horror & gruesome death!
> 
> Should have mentioned, Murdoc has a prey-kink. No he does not want to die lmao, he's just interested in being Stuart's prey with better outcomes than the others.

Toiling away at mundane tasks among nine others, anonymous might he add, in the middle of a derelict ship field was not Murdoc’s first choice. However, it paid decently, if a bit sporadically. 

Things had taken a turn for the weird when he had been given a task in electrical, something about a faulty set of wires in need of repair. Murdoc took the task without thought, wandered off through winding hallways reading his data pad. He hadn’t paid much mind as he slipped into electrical, automatic doors whooshing open as he approached. 

Strange noises halted him and he looked up at the sound of something solid and wet being moved. Curious he inched to the first row of electrical equipment to peer around it. What he had seen made his breath catch and he had gripped the metal device tightly. Cyan had been casually devouring his pink teammate, tearing limbs off without hesitation and feeding it to… something at Cyan’s middle. Tentacles slithered out to grab the fresh meat and Murdoc had dropped his pad in shock. The sound caused Cyan to whip around with a feral hiss. Murdoc had bolted, heart in his throat.

He hadn’t reported the body and in a couple hours after the incident, Pink was found. He remembered the crew meeting where everyone sat, unnerved and unsure of others. All he could do was stare at Cyan across from him, nerves flaring whenever he spoke. Cyan sounded calm where others were close to hysterics, while he reasoned logic over panic. Somehow Cyan had convinced everyone to settle and from there everyone dispersed, anxious and paranoid.

After the meeting, when Murdoc remembered his data pad missing, he felt a shock of panic. Cyan had to know it was him who spied the gruesome murder and he had to of known that Murdoc didn't expose him. He wasn't sure himself why he hadn't, he had the perfect opportunity at the meeting. A part of him was overly curious about the creature, maybe to an unhealthy degree. Murdoc had a bubble of excitement build in him, at a potential clandestine meeting between them, but it began to wane when nothing happened after weeks. The strangely exhilarating dreams of the moment in the electrical room haunted Murdoc. His mind kept morphing the dreams into decidedly lewd encounters with the monster until he felt he would go mad. He could not rid himself of his waking thoughts either. His feelings towards his crew mate only became a growing issue. The man, or rather creature, had destroyed his teammate in a show of little effort and he could remember watching intently. His legs went weak at the thought of those powerful arms holding him down and moving him how the creature desired to have him.

Murdoc swallowed and shook his head. His eyes re-focused on the panel he was repairing. He sighed as he resumed working on it. It was strange and errant of him to continue thinking of the monster devouring his crew mate, not that he had much attachment to Pink, he hadn’t even known her real name.

When the lights flickered overhead he paused to look up, frowning behind the helmet. They settled out and he shrugged slightly as he returned to the task at hand. The lights were known for doing that from time to time. Murdoc assumed it was the issue of electrical being wired poorly. His thoughts immediately dived back into Cyan and the _tentacles_...

 _‘Is it weird to be into a demonic type of creature that could essentially rip me apart with barely a thought?’_ Murdoc contemplated as he fiddled with a wire. 

He finally managed to get two blue wires reattached when suddenly the lights went out completely. For moments he was shrouded in utter blackness. Murdoc made a noise of surprise as he stopped all together and looked around when the backup lights came on. The room was bathed in an unnerving red colour. It made all the shapes in the room appear far more elongated and spindly. He took a deep breath and sighed when he realized that the lights were officially out again. He hated these old ships.

He squinted through the dim lighting, dropping his tool into the open case by his feet. He stepped past it towards the door and opened it manually. It took a few presses of the manual button for the metal doors to slide apart. 

Startling, he backed up when Cyan appeared behind the door. Instantly his heart began to pound hard when he realized there was a small smudge of blood on the other's uniform. He could discern it from the lighter red of Cyan’s uniform in the emergency lighting. The stain was minute, but somehow his eyes were drawn to the dark mark like a beacon.

"Hey, uh... real annoying the lights are out again, eh?"

Cyan didn't speak. Murdoc swallowed as his mouth went dry. 

"Did... you need something?"

Cyan shot his hands out and gripped at the edges of the doorway, stepping into Murdoc's space. He moved back a little as Cyan entered the room sluggishly, one hand reached back to press the manual door button. A shot of heady fear ran up Murdoc's spine when they were sealed in. He should have ran, should have hid, but all he could do was stand rooted to the spot.

"You should have run, human."

Murdoc shuddered at the thick, rough sound of his voice, It made his knees weak.

When he remained still, body trembling, whether from fear or something more, Murdoc watched as Cyan got closer. He could make out the outline of the humanoid face inside the helmet, but it was too dark with the reddish emergency lights to discern much.

Cyan was taller than him and it only fueled his growing dark desires, which he resolutely kept to himself. He waited to see what would happen, if this was the end for him or if Cyan would do something else entirely. Cyan jerked in an oddly inhuman way and slowly his body got slightly taller, towering over Murdoc more and more.

" _I did warn you, human_."

Murdoc felt his heart rattling in his chest as his eyes shot to the middle of Cyan's body, which twitched and started to split. A deep unsettling darkness formed at Cyan’s middle as the suit came apart with a gaping opening. Tentacles tickled at the edges of the darkness and Murdoc licked his lips in an anxiously excited way. Any normal person would scream, but all he felt was a growing heat building in his abdomen.

Cyan cocked his head awkwardly in curiosity, which made his helmet creak with the movement. Staring transfixed, Murdoc found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the other’s monstrous body.

"You are not scared of me, how curious."

Murdoc glanced up and swallowed loudly, something Cyan could hear clearly despite the outfit muffling it. Cyan stepped forward menacingly, purposely urging Murdoc backwards with one step, then two, until Murdoc felt the wall at his back. Although not touching, Murdoc felt an unrelenting heat coming off Cyan and the strange terrifying opening in his body. It felt oddly comforting.

Cyan unlatched his helmet and pulled it off with a smirk. The red light gave Cyan the appearance of a deranged killer, his face shifting. There were deep shadows in all the right places and Murdoc felt his heart skip a beat.

"Wow, didn't expect yeah to be a looker under the helmet," Murdoc blurted.

Cyan's smirk widened into an eerie grin, jagged teeth sticking out between his lips. Red glinted off the slick teeth and tentacles, currently squirming between them. He narrowed his dark eyes as he crowded Murdoc into the wall more tightly. Murdoc let slip a small gasp at the feel of thick tendrils wrapping around and slithering along his sides and thighs. He jerked a little when one pressed between his thighs. The shorter man let a tiny whimper slip out. 

"You aren't like the others," Cyan commented slowly. He leaned in to peer into Murdoc's helmet, attempting to see Murdoc’s face properly. "Most humans run."

"I like _monsters_."

Cyan purred oddly, a deep unsettling noise and rested a palm against the wall near Murdoc's helmet while bringing the other up to unclasp the helmet. Murdoc didn't fight him as he took it off, letting it drop to the side. He was thankful for the cover of redness because his face began burning. The warmth from Cyan so close and the tentacles running along his body. He felt himself slightly humiliated when he stiffened under the pressure of a wandering extremity still between his legs. Cyan hummed while grabbing Murdoc's chin firmly and forcing his head to the side. Murdoc’s legs nearly gave out right then and there. 

Cyan leaned in to breath in the human scent of fear, sweat... and arousal.

Murdoc made a small embarrassing noise at the back of his throat. It was over rather fast, too fast in Murdoc’s opinion. Cyan peered down at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I may have use for you, human. I will spare you for now."

"M-Murdoc."

Cyan gave Murdoc a wicked smile as he once more leaned in to press his sinister mouth against a hot, slightly pointed ear to whisper. "Stuart."

Murdoc gasped quietly, body shaking as the heat between his legs grew and he squeezed his thighs against the tentacle there. Stuart made a small disjointed purring noise as he slid his decidedly creepy and long tongue along Murdoc’s throat, tasting his sweat.

The moment the lights came on, abrupt and near blinding, Murdoc found himself completely alone in administration sans his helmet, which was on the ground still. He swallowed thickly as he slid down the wall with a groan. His suit was covered in slick from Stuart, a larger amount gathered at his crotch where his straining erection pressed against the pants of his uniform.

He inhaled sharply.

"Holy fuck..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've become a monster-fucker. I'm sorry everyone.


	13. Cat & Mouse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: side-character death.

It began like a twisted game of cat and mouse, only the mouse wanted to be caught. He wanted to be at the cat’s mercy, pinned and squirming desperately for an escape he truly didn’t need, nor want. 

They danced around each other since their first true encounter, something that frustrated Murdoc to no end. Short of laying himself out on a silver platter, whether metaphorically or literally, he was vying for the monster’s attention. Any time they worked together, alone and secluded, Murdoc pushed for conversation. Oftentimes he pushed for something more, but the other never played along. 

Eventually he got discouraged and assumed Cyan, or rather Stuart, was no longer interested or had lost his intrigue. To say he was disappointed was putting it lightly. However, even if annoyed, Murdoc resumed life as normal as he could following that intense moment in admin. He worked from sun-up to sun-down, figuratively since they were all in space. The days grew monotonous yet again and that dark desire for some animalistic predator-prey game fizzled out.

Stuart seemed no different from anyone else, that anyone knew, and even appeared to act like an average man weeks well past his **meal**. Murdoc almost hated him for bringing feelings to the surface that even he hadn’t known of and then dashing them all in a single breath. Although he ‘moved’ on from a potentially dangerous altercation, a lovely one in his opinion, Murdoc still clung to the idea. It was buried under layers of lies he told himself during waking hours and came hurtling to the surface when he was panting weakly into his bedding, jerking off roughly. Nobody needed to know of course.

Nobody seemed to even linger on the thought Pink was brutally murdered six weeks ago, or that nobody had figured out the mystery. Not as though Murdoc planned to share either, part of him still hoped for more after all. 

\---

Today was no different than every other drab day. He woke, cleaned off the sweat and dried cum of his nightly activities, dressed in protective gear, and left for breakfast. He ate alone, in no way shy, but finding it hard to force his way into the predetermined groups of his peers. After a perfunctory meal of military grade rations, quite literally, he was given his daily tasks.

He grabbed his data pad and slid his helmet on, locking it in and sighing as he scrolled through his list. Repair was mundane and after the first month or two, everything blended together until all the tasks were essentially the same shit over and over again. He was so distracted that he missed Stuart watching him leave the cafeteria. Any other time he would have noticed, but given the time span between Pink dying, _being murdered_ he reminded himself, and now, there was no interest in his surroundings.

“Green, hey wait up,” someone called, catching his attention enough to look up. It was Black.

“Yeah?”

“We’re in medical, I thought we could head off together.”

“Oh, sure… yeah.” 

Murdoc smothered the mild disappointment. He glanced back into the cafeteria, as if hoping Stuart would be standing there watching him, he wasn’t of course. He turned back to Black and nodded slightly, walking with the other.

“Cyan traded with me,” Black started. “Not totally sure why, but I suppose he didn’t want to work medical.”

Murdoc felt a sullen mood overtake him at the knowledge. It gave him the impression that Stuart was keeping at a distance despite what had been said. They walked quietly towards the sliding doors of the medical facility. It wasn’t a long walk and Murdoc thanked any higher power that Black remained rather quiet after their comment.

Both of them parted and attended to separate machinery with repair kits upon entering the large room. The sterile environment unnerved Murdoc to a degree, but he put the feeling aside in order to open his kit. Black set up at the large display screen, currently off, and went to work on opening a panel at the underside. He sat himself down with his kit and pad, set to work. 

As Murdoc pried a large panel open at his task, the 3D upright body scanner, he could hear Black clear their throat. He rolled his eyes, silently waiting for some menial conversation about an inane subject, one he probably had no interest in. 

“I feel bad about Pink.”

A shock ran through him at the mention and Murdoc paused with his tool.

“She was so sweet, though we weren’t overly close. It’s just a shame.”

Murdoc forced himself to focus and started to work on stripping damaged wiring. He kept quiet, listening, unsure how to add on.

“I do remember she made cookies the first week we arrived. Her and Cyan seemed pretty close, but he didn’t seem all too shaken up about her death.”

“Maybe they weren’t close at all,” Murdoc interjected. 

Black seemed to hesitate. Murdoc quietly hoped that was all.

“Maybe not.”

He could have exhaled in relief out loud when Black finally went mute. After a couple minutes more of silence he felt a little unnerved by the quiet, strangely so. Scrambling for a conversation starter, Murdoc cleared his throat, fingers nimbly working away.

“Uh, so… What made you pick this trade?”

He frowned at his wire work when Black didn’t respond.

“Well that’s a little rude, mate.”

Murdoc shifted and turned himself a bit on the floor to look behind himself. His blood ran cold upon seeing the spray of red across the screen and the half crumpled corpse of Black slumped into the large command panel of the medical station. There was blood dripping off and into a growing pool under them. Black’s head was missing entirely and Murdoc felt a tremble of fear fall through his body, bottoming out and giving him jittery limbs. 

Then he felt it. An ominous presence lurking at the edges of his vestiges, lingering at the corner of the room like a statue. Slowly craning himself back around he jerked in surprise when a monstrous creature loomed over him with alarming speed. He had no time to discern if it was Stuart or an entirely different monster before it descended on him. The lights blinked out and his view became a deep, unsettling red as a cracked helmet visor filled his vision. 

“Hello Murdoc.”

He exhaled shakily, body pinned thoroughly to the floor. Somehow knowing it was Stuart made everything less scary, which spoke volumes to the type of company he rather keep. The familiar wiggling of tentacles swarmed along his body, searching and sliding in their slick way was comforting. He squirmed a little under the warm pressure over his body. 

“Ah… hello Stuart, was beginning to think you’d forgotten about me.”

A rumbling purr escaped the splattered, cracked helmet. 

“Hardly. You’re far too _intriguing_.”

Murdoc got a bubble of elation at the words, his interest in the monster reignited almost immediately. 

“I’ve been watching you Murdoc,” Stuart murmured. The way he said his name left him with shivers. “I quite like the idea of watching you, following your every move. You seem unaware most days, only makes it more enjoyable.”

His breath caught in his throat at the mere idea Stuart had been stalking him, watching him with such intent. His thoughts raced. When had Stuart seen him? While he worked? While he was alone in his quarters, hand buried in his trousers? He swallowed thickly, his heart pounded. The idea the creature had seen him at his most vulnerable, watched him at moments of utter intimacy with himself, thinking he was alone; it made him feel electric with arousal. 

“Oh yes,” Stuart gave a disjointed purr as he slid the ruined helmet off, eyes wide and endlessly black. “I’ve seen _everything_ , Murdoc.”

Murdoc gulped when his body felt even more compressed to the ground as Stuart pressed closer. It was nearly unbearable, and yet he enjoyed every moment of it. How utterly trapped he was, completely immobilized. 

“Quite a filthy human, you rather like getting off on the thought of me. Does this fuel your fantasies too?”

His words were trapped at the back of his throat, caught by how overwhelmed he was. Stuart smirked, mouth slowly widening until the terrifying crooked and jagged teeth stuck out. The sight made his heart leap in excitement. Everything about the moment was all he ever dreamed of. Every night was the same torturous idea of being _caught_ , being at Stuart’s mercy and taken apart. Pushed to his limits and then some. 

“Such a pathetic creature you are,” Stuart cooed. 

A small whine escaped him. 

“Shh, if you’re a good prey, I’ll play nice.”

Murdoc took a deep shuddering breath, exhaling with some force. A tentacle slithered over his crotch, almost teasing at his hidden erection. 

“I want you to **run** Murdoc. I want you to try and run from me… see how far you get before I catch you.”

Stuart leered at him, every bit a nightmare. It should have scared him, but he only craved so much more.

Much as their first encounter, Stuart moved away and off him in such a rapid manner, he was nearly dizzy with it. He could breathe properly again and did so with vigor. However, this time Stuart remained at the shadows of the reddened medical room, tentacles writhing at the gaping maw of his torso. His eyes changed, glowing a sinister white in the blackness of the room as the red glinted off the terrifying mouth full of razor teeth.

He was slow to push himself into a seated position, mildly confused what the other meant by those words. Stuart growled, a bone chilling guttural sound that gave Murdoc pause. The creature hunched partly, body getting more elongated and eerie.

“ **I said run, Murdoc. Give me some fun.** ”

Suddenly realizing the implications, Murdoc scrambled to his feet and backed up to the door as a mild panic took his senses. He stumbled into the closed door and hastily jabbed at the manual button. Stuart moved behind him, something slick sliding along the floor. Murdoc violently jabbed at the button, willing the door to open. When the door finally parted, Murdoc hurried to shove himself through, cracking his helmet on the metal frame in the process. He groaned and held his head a moment before remembering the situation. A deep, rough laugh reached his ears as he escaped down the hallway in the oppressive red lighting. 

It was a twisted game of cat and mouse and he was the mouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be more to this little AU~


	14. What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Gorillaz is actually comprised of four normal people who do outlandish shit to sell their music. A tiny look into Murdoc and Stuart crafting the adventure of "Plastic Beach".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No shipping in this chapter, just two inebriated friends being idiots!

“Then you’re eaten by a whale--”

“A wha- Murdoc, c’mon. Nobody would buy that. It’s utter shite. A fairy tale.”

Murdoc hunched forward to grab at his half finished beer on the coffee table. The cool beverage had left a ring of dampness, condensating in the rather warm room. Stuart coughed on his joint, pausing to clear his lungs. 

“Hear me out,” Murdoc started, “imagine it, an island made of trash, pirates and a whale stalking you. It’s a little off brand for us, sure, but the fans would eat it up. Who doesn’t like a couple of nancies in nautical getups trapped on a tropical island?”

“First off,” Stuart cleared his throat. “You’re the dandy, I’m just the singer.”

“Oh shut it, you look like a right prick on stage at any given show. Half our fanbase think we’re having it on.” 

Stuart rolled his eyes and took a slower drag from his toke, exhaling softly. Murdoc eyed him for a moment before taking a swig off the drink. The flat they were renting in Beirut was exceptionally small for two grown men. However, they managed to make it work over the past couple months. 

“So, say we hatch this mad plan of yours, how’re we executing it? Y’know Noodle will be right pissed at being _killed_ off so to speak.”

Murdoc’s face slowly broke out into a wide grin, almost too wide and Stuart sighed heavily.

“You realize nobody is going to believe this BS, right?”

“That’s the beauty of it,” Murdoc began, hand reaching until the man was plucking his joint from his hand. He took a drag off the half finished thing and exhaled with a smirk. “Nobody has to believe it, they just have to buy our shit, and they will, they always do. With you and I steering this ship we’ll make a banging album, again, and sell more than we have before.” 

Slumping into the couch, Stuart huffed and snatched Murdoc’s beer. He received an annoyed grunt.

“I suppose.” Rubbing his face, Stuart shook his head with a short laugh. “Yeah, I guess we can sell anything. We’ll need to come up with some believable garbage about how you kidnapped me from Beirut or replaced Noodle with a robot her. Can you imagine how that’ll go over?”

They both shared a couple inebriated snickers as they swapped their respective vices back to each other to finish. 

“Cyborg Noodle!” Murdoc laughed, “and she’s got a gun in her mouth or something.”

“Dear god, yeah, and Russ is the size of a condo or sommat.”

Murdoc slammed his empty bottle down with another giggle. “We’ll host one of those radio shows.” He gesticulated wildly with a palm, looking to Stuart for help. “Y’know the ones.”

“Pirate radio,” Stuart offered. 

“No, but I like that.” The man gave a thoughtful hum as he nodded. “Yeah, Pirate Radio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something small and fun for a discord writing challenge :D

**Author's Note:**

> My writing requests are open to anyone wanting something Gorillaz based. Feel free to DM on any of these media platforms:
> 
> Tumblr: psykoredhead16  
> Insta: psyko_red_head16  
> Twitter: Psyko_red_head


End file.
